November 06, 2006
Billie: Steve, something's wrong. Tell me what it is. Steve: You know, my body feels like it's been run over by a Mack truck. Billie: I can imagine. Steve: And I'm... I'm worried about Stephanie. Billie: Well, she's gonna be okay. She's gonna be going home soon, right? Steve: She's okay physically, but I'm worried that if something happens to her mom, I don't think she can take it. You know, she acts all tough on the outside, but underneath that, she's really just a scared little girl looking for her daddy to make everything better. I haven't been able to do a damn thing to help her or her mother. Billie: Steve, you've been sick yourself. What can you do from inside a quarantine unit? Steve: I don't know. Maybe nothing. You know, you ought to go home and get some rest. I'm feeling tired myself. Billie: Okay. See you later. Steve: See you later. Steve: Thanks, Hope. Hey, I really appreciate this. Hope: You don't have to thank me. Actually, Bo and I really -- really enjoyed reliving our memories, our adventures. Steve: Man, this is great stuff. You got a lot of detail in here, didn't you? Hope: Believe it or not, this is just the tip of the iceberg. Hey, I tell you what -- I'll keep writing things down as they come to me, and who knows? Maybe something will jog your memory. It might just take one thing -- the right thing, the right moment, just like with Stephanie the other day. Steve, you remembered she was your daughter. Steve: Yeah. But I still didn't remember Kayla. I'll never forget the pain in her eyes when I told her I didn't remember her. I don't know if I ever will, Hope, but I do know that I can't walk out on the mother of my child if there's even a chance I can do something to save her. Steve: Oh, sweetness. You were right. It happened. In the middle of all this craziness, I got my memory back. [ Chuckles ] Everything. Yeah. How we met, how we fell in love, how you saved my life in more ways than one. You know, Stephanie was right. She said that when I remembered you... I'd remember how much I needed you. And I do. That's why you got to get well. You got to come back to me. You hear me, baby? You hear me? I'm waiting. Steve: You know, now that I got my memory back, I realize how hard that must have been on you. But that's gonna be all over now, baby, because when you wake up and you walk out of here, I'm gonna make up for all the lost time. It's gonna be just like the old days. Okay? Hey, you remember when you gave me that pool cue? [ Laughs ] Listen to that. I'm asking you if you remember. What's up with that? Yeah, but the pool cue -- that was the first time anyone ever gave me anything for no reason. It wasn't even my birthday. It showed me that you accepted me for who I really was. That never happened before, not with anyone. Yeah, but that was a hell of a pool cue, man. I won a lot of money with that stick. Oh -- oh, but the best was when we played for 10 kisses. Do you remember that? Remember how everyone cheered when you lost Laughs And how I just happened to lose count when collecting my winnings? And you said it was the best game you ever lost. I said it was the best game I ever won. Sweetness, there's a lot more kisses where those came from. All you have to do is wake up. You hear me? Come and get those kisses. Come on. Steve: And then there was Australia. Man, we had to go halfway around the world to rescue our baby girl from that... looney tune Sheila. Yeah. Well, but we did it. We broke you out of jail, hooked up with Bo and Hope, and we did it. You know, Kayla, nothing could keep you away from your family. Don't give up on us now, now that we've got so much to look forward to. You know, I'm thinking of that song that you love so much. Yeah. If I had my harp here, I'd play it for you. I don't know. I'm not much of a voice, but I guess it goes something like this. [ Humming to the tune of "the rose" ] How's that go? [ Continues humming ] That drowns.... [ Continues humming ] Just...remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows lies the seed that with the sun's love in the spring becomes the rose Kayla? Category:2006